The Best Deceptions
by Phoenix-Satori10
Summary: One-shot songfic based on 'The Best Deceptions' by Dashboard Confessional. Warning: Contains character death. (Characters: Chris Jericho, Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas, Adam Copeland.)


****

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything associated with the WWE... not even a video. Sad really. I also do not own the song. It's called 'The Best Deceptions' and it belongs to Dashboard Confessional.  
  
**A/N:** This is the result of listening to a little too much Dashboard Confessional, combined with a lack of sleep. I'm not sure if it's very good so, let me know in a review. Much appreciated. Song lyrics are in bold text.  
  
**_Phoenix_**

**_

* * *

_**

****

The Best Deceptions.

Chris had to leave the locker room. He couldn't stand it anymore, couldn't stand hearing about Trish's trip to the Bahamas from everyone else. She hadn't even told him she was going. He didn't find out about it until the day she got back when the stories started circulating. Apparently she'd had fun looking for shells on the beach during the day and looking for cute guys on the same beach at night. So much for being friends. As for lovers? She had another thing coming.  
  
**I heard about your trip.  
I heard about your souvenirs.  
I heard about the cool breeze, in the cool nights,  
And the cool guys that you spent them with.  
I guess I should have heard of them from you.  
I guess I should have heard of them from you**.  
  
As Chris rounded the corner, he bumped into the last person he wanted to see.  
  
"Trish." He mumbled, trying to carry on walking. She pulled on his arm, giggling as she pulled him close to her.  
  
"Hey, baby, no one's around. Where ya going?" Trish wondered, slowly leaning in to kiss him. Chris pulled away and stepped back, putting some distance between them.  
  
"How was the Bahamas? I hear you had a really good time." Chris challenged, only just managing to control his emotions. Trish looked up at him, stunned.  
  
"Chris, I..." She trailed off as Chris pulled her into his arms and kissed her roughly.  
  
Temptation had gotten the better of him. He'd wanted to see if her lips tasted any different. Satisfying his curiosity, Chris let her go and stalked off down the hall. Secretly, he was hoping he'd lose himself in the maze of halls and never see her again.  
  
**Don't you see, don't you see,  
That the charade is over?  
And all the "Best Deceptions" and the "Clever Cover Story" awards go to you.  
So kiss me hard 'cause this will be the last time that I let you.  
You will be back someday  
And this awkward kiss that tells of other people's lips  
Will be of service to keeping you away.**

"Chris! Chris, wait up!" Amy called after him as he left the arena that night. He slowed his pace and allowed her to catch up.  
  
"What can I do for you, Ames?" Chris asked pleasantly, his voice not showing how hurt he was feeling.  
  
"It's about you and Trish. She's sorry she didn't tell you that she was going. Vince told her to have time off so she decided to make the most of it. She knew you were still part of a storyline and wouldn't be able to get away." Amy stammered.  
  
"Amy, can we not talk about this? How are you and Matt doing?" Chris enquired, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Chris, she wants to set things right. She was looking for you earlier but..." Amy continued.  
  
"I was avoiding her. I can't deal with this right now. Do yourself a favour and don't get involved." Chris smiled weakly at his - so called - friend. He couldn't help but wonder if Amy had known about Trish's holiday the whole time.  
  
The look on her face told Chris that Trish had sent her after him, and that Trish wouldn't be happy if Amy got sent back without getting Chris's forgiveness for her. Chris hugged Amy quickly before heading off to find his rental car. His plan of getting lost in the halls hadn't worked so now he was going to shut himself away in his hotel room.  
  
**I heard about your regrets.  
I heard that you were feeling sorry.  
I heard from someone that you wish you could  
Set things right between us.  
Well I guess I should have heard of them from you.  
I guess I should have heard of them from you.**

Chris pulled another beer out of the mini fridge in his hotel room and thought back over everything that had happened that night. He had known that Trish had been given time off. It was a little hard not to realise that. He hadn't known that she'd been bugging Vince for the break for a while, though. He wondered if she'd planned it all... a last hurrah before committing herself to him.  
  
"Ha, what a joke! She couldn't commit to anyone. What made me think I could change her? Why did I dream of marrying her?" Chris asked aloud. He knew the answer though. He had loved her, and now he was paying the price.  
  
He began pondering the kiss he'd shared with her at the arena. He knew, deep in his heart, it was their last. Why hadn't he made it more gentle? More passionate? Why hadn't he let her feel how hurt he was?  
  
"I couldn't. The 'King of the World' does not show weakness." Chris told himself, trying to boost his own ego. He felt far from being the 'King of the World' right then, though.  
  
**Don't you see, don't you see,  
That the charade is over?  
And all the "Best Deceptions" and the "Clever Cover Story" awards go to you.  
So kiss me hard 'cause this will be the last time that I let you.  
You will be back someday  
And this awkward kiss that tells of other people's lips  
Will be of service to keeping you away, to keeping you away.**

Chris jumped when there was a knock at the door. Not really wanting company, he ignored it. He walked into the bathroom and picked up his trusty razorblade. He'd been cutting himself every day since Trish had left without saying anything. He'd promised himself that he would stop when she called him to explain.  
  
The blade glinted under the light as Chris held it to his wrist. She hadn't called the entire time she'd been gone... there were no more excuses, he knew she didn't care. He pressed the blade into his skin and hissed slightly at the pain. He pulled the blade through his skin, up his arm. He marvelled when the blood flowed freely. His blood... he would bleed for her and then she would know. She would know he had loved her.  
  
**I'm waiting for blood to flow to my fingers,  
I'll be alright when my hands get warm.  
Ignoring the phone, I'd rather say nothing.  
I'd rather you'd never heard my voice.  
You're calling too late  
Too late to be gracious  
And you do not warrant long good-byes.  
You're calling too late  
You're calling too late  
You're calling too late.**

Adam gave up banging at Chris's door and took the elevator down to the lobby to get the spare key card. He had to get into that room, had to see Chris.  
  
The night clerk happily handed over the spare key card and Adam took the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. Something was wrong... he didn't feel right.  
  
He got back to Chris's door and slid the key card into the scanner. The light flicked from red to green and Adam opened the door quickly, not bothering to knock.  
  
The room appeared empty, although there were several empty beer bottles on the floor in front of the couch. The tv was playing a cartoon. Typical of Chris.  
  
Adam scanned the room and realised the light was on in the bathroom. He walked over slowly, sure that Chris was in there.  
  
"Chris, dude, are you okay?" Adam called from outside the room. He didn't want to startle his friend. When he got no reply, Adam walked into the bathroom. What he saw made him retch.  
  
There was Chris Irvine, one of his best friends, with blood pouring down his arms. He was sitting with his back to the bathtub and Adam knew he was almost unconscious.  
  
He grabbed towels off the towel rail and wrapped them around Chris's wrists before pulling his cell phone from his pocket and calling an ambulance. He sat with Chris and tried to get him to talk while he waited for the paramedics to arrive.  
  
"I'll be okay, Ad. I'm just a little cold." Chris muttered weakly. Adam pulled his friend closer and held on for dear life, praying that Chris would live.  
  
The paramedics arrived and tended to Chris as best they could in the bathroom. There wasn't enough space for Adam to be in there as well so he went and sat on the couch and stared blankly at the tv. A cell phone ringing on the table in front of him broke the spell.  
  
He reached out and picked up the phone, swearing when he read Trish's name on the call id. He looked up and watched as the paramedics loaded Chris onto a stretcher. One of the paramedics placed a white sheet over Chris's body and Adam balked as he watched the guy place it over Chris's face too. Anger surged through his veins as he answered Chris's cell phone.  
  
"You're calling too late. Because of you, he's dead."

* * *

****

A/N2: Please review. Constructive criticism is greatly accepted.  
  
**_Phoenix_**


End file.
